


He doesn't know how it started

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: For the prompt, 'What's one more?'  and word count 235Thanks to Tsun for the idea and ElleGray for the beta.





	He doesn't know how it started

No, that's a lie. It started fifteen years earlier, when he was rejected by a messy-haired boy with a scar on his face. But this ... this happened so much later.

This happened after drinks, and fights and ugly words. That's always been the way with them. He's never felt so out of control as when Potter is around.

Potter ... he doesn't know how Potter feels.

His mouth and his hands and his gasps and his moans say one thing ... but the look on his face and the silence as he leaves without a word say so much more.

Draco can't help himself when he sees Potter in the alley, the red of his smoke flaring bright in the night.  
'Those things will kill you.'  
Potter shrugs and smirks. 'I've been dead once. Another time can't hurt.'  
It makes him mad, the way Potter says those things - like they mean nothing ... like they don't mean everything.

He steps closer - to make him stop talking? So that he never stops talking? Draco doesn't know. He doesn't care as their mouths crash together and then it's delicious heat and biting kisses and frantic hands. He loses himself in Potter's willing body, the way he always does. He knows this isn't right. Knows it isn't healthy ... but what's the point in stopping?

After all, he’s been left before. Another time can’t hurt.


End file.
